Une nouvelle génération de sorcier - 5
by Alibaba16
Summary: Cinquième année. Entre les BUSES, les attaques ennemies et la vie sentimentale d'Axelle qui vole en éclat, notre héroïne ne sait comment s'en sortir, mais une chose est sûre, elle et ses amis vont encore avoir du boulot.
1. Chapter 1

Coucou. Alors oui je sais j'avais commencé une histoire ne première année mais elle ne m'inspire pas trop, alors je vais la réécrire, parce qu'en écrivant cette nouvelle histoire qui se déroule en cinquième année. J'ai complètement changé l'histoire. J'ai mis le nombre cinq parce que je compte écrire un tome par année, mais je ne sais pas dans quel ordre. Alors voilà, désolée pour ceux qui attendaient la suite de l'ancienne fic, mais je vais essayer de me rattraper. Alors voilà, pour le moment le tome en est en pause et sera probablement supprimé pour le moment, mais il reviendra. Merci à ceux qui prendront le temps de me lire, et n'hésitez pas à reviewer :)

En cette fraîche soirée d'octobre, entre les chants des criquets et le bruit du vent dans les arbres. On pouvait entendre d'autres merveilleux sons en provenance d'une chambre de préfets.

-Je te déteste Axelle.

-Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait ?

-Je sais pas, j'en ai marre de toi, j'ai l'impression d'être avec un vieux pote.

-C'est pas ma faute non plus si tu me tires la tête toute la journée ?

-Ben si.

-Et pourquoi ?

-…

-J'attends.

-Laisse tomber, je retourne dans le dortoir des filles.

-Mais arrête, tu vas pas encore la faire comme ça ?

CLAC. La porte s'était refermée avec tant de violence que même les centaures devaient être au courant. Les autres élèves, eux, n'y faisaient plus trop attention. Il faut dire que c'était déjà la troisième fois cette semaine que ça arrivait. Et oui, de manière générale, le couple de notre chère héroïne devenait bancal. Et toujours pour les mêmes raisons. Elle se dirigea avec lassitude vers la bibliothèque histoire de s'occuper en attendant le repas du soir dans la grande salle. Le côté positif dans tout ça est que notre chère élève n'a jamais été autant en avance dans ses cours. Non pas qu'elle était une mauvaise élève, mais la procrastination avait toujours été une amie proche. Elle continuait d'ailleurs de se demander comment le choixpeau l'avait envoyé à Serdaigle, elle s'était plutôt imaginée à Poufsouffle, mais les voix de Poudlard sont impénétrables. Et finalement elle s'installa près de son amie Marie en espérant se changer les idées.

« -Alors comment ça va ? Lui demanda celle-ci en voyant le reste de la claque que son amie s'était prise lors de la dispute.

-Bah comme d'habitude tu sais bien.

-Ouais je vois, tu crois que tu vas subir ça encore combien de temps ?

-Aucune idée. » Et en effet, elle était tellement encroutée dans la routine de sont couple qu'elle ne savait pas comment s'en défaire.

« - Y a quelqu'un ? Dis pendant que tu fais le bilan de ta vie gâchée, tu pourrais me passer les frites ? Railla Marie.

-Hein ? Ah oui tiens. Désolée.

-C'est toujours pour la même raison qu'elle râle ?

-Ouais, j'arrive pas à comprendre, elle dit que ce n'est pas à moi qu'elle ne fait pas confiance mais à l'autre, comme si j'avais déjà eu la moindre chance avec elle.

-Sur ça je la comprends pas trop non plus, mais bon tu savais ce que tu risquais en te mettant avec une jeune Gryffondor émotive.

-Ouais, mais bon parlons d'autre chose, je vais pas te plomber toutes tes soirées avec cette histoire.

-Les amis c'est fait pour ça. Mais OK, alors les BUSES tu les sens comment ?

-Je pense que ça ira, à part DCFM peut-être, sinon je m'en tire pas trop mal en ce début d'année, et toi ?

-Pareil, je pense que je vais gérer, mais ça va quand même être lourd.

-Ouais, tu vas devoir ralentir sur les animes, quelle tragédie. Lança leur ami avant de s'installer en face d'elle.

-Tiens, te voilà Joseph, et toi tu les sens comment alors ?

-Mal, je parie que je n'en aurai aucune.

-Tu dis toujours que tu vas rater, t'en a pas marre d'être pessimiste ? Dit Axelle.

-Non, c'est mon côté dramaturge tu sais bien. Dis Julie avait encore l'air furieuse, je vois que c'est toujours l'ambiance.

-Ouais, comme d'hab, elle se plaint que je ne lui accorde pas de temps, que je l'aime pas vraiment et d'autres trucs du genre.

-Je vois, bon on va laisser ça, ça vous dit un peu de Quidditch ? Le terrain est libre ce soir, ça nous fera décompresser.

-Super idée, on va le proposer aux autres ? »

« -et Laurent fait la passe à Louis, qui passe à Axelle qui feinte le gardien et but ! 50 à 30 ! La victoire est l'équipe bleue qui a démonté l'équipe jaune !

-Oh ça va Marie, Si j'avais ma batte, tu ferais moins la maline.

-Monsieur Louis n'est pas polyvalent ? Le rôle de gardien ne plaît pas à monsieur ?

-Oh ça va arrête de frimer. Dit ce dernier en tirant la langue.

-Quelle répartie. Allez les gars on rentre ? On gèle. Fit Alliénor avant que cet échange ne finisse en joute interminable.

-OK. Répondirent tout les autres à l'unisson. »

Et chacun retourna à son dortoir respectif en attendant la journée du lendemain.

La plupart des élèves dormaient tranquillement, mais Axelle ne cessait de se contorsionner pour essayer de trouver une position confortable et s'endormir. En sachant pertinemment que ce serait impossible.

Tout le monde piquait du nez devant son repas matinal, à part Axelle qui avait le regard perdu à la table des noir et jaune, l'esprit hanté par de vieux souvenirs et surtout par des sentiments qu'elle croyait oubliés, disparus alors qu'ils la rongeaient plus que jamais.

« -Tu essaye de devenir contorsionniste ?

-Haha très drôle Jessica. Répliqua l'intéressée en tirant la langue.

-Quelle répartie. Rajouta la rousse en ébouriffant les cheveux d'Axelle.

-Ma coiffure. Fit celle-ci avec un air dramatique.

-Arrête, est ce qu'on peut encore appeler ça une coiffure avec si peu de cheveux ? Railla Marie

-Oh eh, hein… bon je laisse tomber… Arrête de rire et passe-moi les céréales Marie.

-Bon je vais rejoindre la table des Poufsouffles, on se retrouve en cours ou à la bibliothèque, salut.

-Salut Jess.

Et la première journée de cours de la semaine commença justement avec des cours en commun. Axelle se blessa en botanique car elle continuait de regarder ailleurs que sur ce qu'elle faisait. Mais elle dû se reprendre en cours de vol quand elle failli percuter Joseph à 15 mètres du sol pendant le cours de vol. Celui-ci lui lança le regard « toi et moi on se retrouve à la pause pour parler ». Son ami avait toujours vu clair et elle le remercia du regard avant d'essayer de se concentrer sur son propre balai.

Flashback :

Axelle se battait avec les autres contre les mages noirs rescapés de la bataille de Poudlard plus quelques évadés d'Askaban. Elle avait le dessus mais elle et ses amis commençaient à fatiguer, mais elle sentit un énorme coup de fouet quand elle entendit une voix très familière pousser un cri de détresse.

-Expelliarmus.

-Ma baguette. Cria la victime, prise de panique.

-Avada Kedavra.

-non,non,non,non, NON. PROTEGO. Hurla Axelle en pointant sa baguette sur la cible du sort, se retrouvant par la même occasion sans défense.

-Grossière erreur. Endoloris.

Axelle s'écroule sur le sol, prise de tremblement, mais bien résolue à ne pas leur donner la satisfaction de crier.

-Oh, je vois, on fait de la résistance, c'est ce qu'on va voir. ENDOLORIS.

Les tremblements s'intensifièrent, et la sueur perla sur le front de la sorcière qui continuait de lutter.

-Intéressant, je me demande ce qui te permet de tenir comme ça, legilimens.

En temps normal, elle aurait pu fermer son esprit, mais la fatigue et la douleur avaient laissés une faille dont le sorcier profita.

-hum, je vois. On essaye de montrer fort. Je trouve ça honorable, quand on voit cet ouragan d'émotion qui semble te ravager. Dit le mage avec un rictus mauvais. Alors comme ça on a des problèmes sentimentaux.

-Arrêter. Elle essaya de le chasser de son esprit, sans succès.

-Je suis sûr que ta « chérie » serait très intéressée par tout ça. Désolé Julie, mais je crois que tes rêves vont s'écrouler.

-Ne l'écoute pas. Prononça difficilement Axelle.

-Oh et en plus c'est celle que tu viens de protéger. Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu la sauves en plus, quelle ingrate ! Pas vrai ? Dire qu'elle ne te regarde même pas, que tu n'as pas droit à un peu d'attention, quelle torture ! Ça fait mal, pas vrai ?

-La ferme ! Elle parvint finalement à fermer son esprit, même si la tête de Julie laissait présager qu'il était trop tard. Expelliarmus. »

Le sorcier fut surpris par la vitesse et la puissance du sort et s'écroula. Après ça, tout le monde se repris et les efforts redoublèrent jusqu'à l'arrivée des aurors.

C'est plongée dans ce souvenir de la bataille qu'Axelle attendait Joseph devant la grande salle. Son arrivée la tira de ses pensées.

« -Alors c'était vrai ?

-Quoi ? Fit la concernée, feignant de ne pas comprendre.

-Ce que le mangemort à dit quand ils nous on attaqués en juin.

-…

-Oh misère.

-Je sais Joseph.

-Et ça dure depuis combien de temps ?

-Depuis le début…

-T'as jamais oublié en fait ?

-Jamais, je m'en suis rendue compte pendant la bataille.

-D'ailleurs, ta cicatrice en est où ?

-Elle me pique encore un peu, c'est supportable, sauf quand elle est trop près, ça devient brûlant.

-Sale coup qu'elle t'as fait cette cinglée, les profs ne savent toujours pas comment la guérir ?

-Non, Granger et Delacour ont encore tentée quelques trucs et Weasley consulte la bibliothèque mais toujours rien.

Nouveau souvenir :

Le cachot est sombre silencieux, jusqu'à ce que la grille grince et laisse apparaître une mage noire, ancienne amie de Bellatrix Lestrange.

L'interrogatoire passa longtemps, entre endoloris et tentative de légilimencie. Malgré la résistance d'Axelle, la femme avait finalement trouvé comment faire mal. Après la torture psychologique, elle avait ensorcelé sa dague en argent avant de tailler dans la chair du dos de sa victime, qui finit par lâcher un hurlement de pure douleur. Une fois sauvée, ses professeurs avaient tout tenté pour faire cicatriser la marque, mais celle-ci ne se modifiait pas, et elle brûlait Axelle quand elle était proche d'Anne.

Le souvenir était resté gravé dans les moindres détails dans son esprit.

-Tu devrais lui en parler.

-À quoi ça sert ? Tu sais très bien comme moi ce qui arrêtera la malédiction, et je ne vois pas ce que ça changerais qu'elle le sache. Je crois que je vais devoir m'y habituer, et vivre avec.

-On sait jamais. N'empêche que si un jour elle la voit elle comprendra et tu auras fait tout ça pour rien.

-Peut-être, mais tant pis, personne ne doit savoir.

-D'accord d'accord. Mais t'avais pas dit qu'à un moment ça t'avais fait moins mal ?

-Si, mais ça a pas duré… Il va être l'heure, viens on va en cours.

-OK.

Les heures de cours passèrent et comme d'habitude, chaque prof retenait Axelle à la fin de l'heure pour savoir si il y avait du nouveau du côté de l'ennemi, ou même pour sa blessure. Mais comme toujours elle répondit par la négative avant de repartir, maussade.

La semaine passa avec cette routine, jusqu'à la sortie à Pré-au-lard du samedi. En sachant que Julie y participait, Axelle préféra aller se cacher dans la bibliothèque pour continuer à préparer ses BUSES. Elle ressassait ses souvenirs en sortant s'aérer et jouer un peu de basse avant qu'un choc brutal ne la fasse chuter, suivi d'une vague de douleur fulgurante qui lui fit comprendre qui elle venait de percuter.

-Désolée, je t'avais pas vu. Dis Anne en l'aidant à se relever, ce qui provoqua une nouvelle brûlure.

-Comme c'est étonnant. Marmonna amèrement Axelle pour elle-même. C'est pas grave, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

-Oh, et à quoi tu pensais ?

-Aux BUSES. Mentit-elle ? J'allais prendre l'air au parc.

-Justement je voulais y aller aussi. Ouais c'est vrai que les BUSES c'est la galère… Tu joue de la guitare ?

-C'est une basse. Fit Axelle avec le même air exaspéré qu'elle avait chaque fois qu'on lui disait ça.

-Cool, tu me montreras ?

-Si tu veux.

Une fois dans le parc, Axelle sortit et accorda sa basse, tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait jouer. Puis, sans s'en rendre compte, elle commença machinalement Stand by me.

« Oh bordel mais vas-y, file-lui des roses rouges, demande-là carrément en mariage espèce d'imbécile »

Mais Anne ne sembla pas relever et se mit simplement à chanter pour accompagner. L'Après-midi se passait bien, elles enchaînèrent sur de la chanson française. Le seul problème était la douleur qu'Axelle devait gérer, mais depuis le temps elle s'y étais un peu faite, et parvenait à supporter, même si émotionnellement c'était difficile de savoir ce que signifiait cette sensation de fer chauffé à blanc.

« -Il va être l'heure, on va à la Grande Salle ? En plus je commence à avoir mal au bras.

-Ok. Au fait, on s'est pas encore vues depuis la rentrée, et je voulais te dire… Merci. Pendant la bataille, tu m'as sauvée.

« Pourquoi elle en parle maintenant ? Et je parie qu'elle va encore faire semblant de pas avoir compris ce que le mangemort a dit »

-J'ai aussi appris que Julie râlait encore sur, toi, je suis désolée pour toi, j'espère que ça va s'arranger.

-Moi pas… J'en ai marre de ses caprices.

-Sérieux, mais vous aviez l'air tellement bien.

-Oui je sais, en apparence on était vraiment bien, mais depuis le mois de juin… c'est tendu. Mais peu importe. Tu viens ?

-OK. Au fait, je t'avoue que je suis un peu larguée, tu pourrais m'aider dans les cours ?

-Bien sûr.

-Demain ça irait ?

-D'accord, on ira dans ma chambre de préfet si tu veux, comme ça on sera au calme.

-Merci, fit Anne avant de faire un câlin à Axelle. Celle-ci eu du mal à retenir un gémissement de douleur.

La soirée finit avec Axelle qui garda son regard fixé sur son assiette tout le repas et partit en vitesse grand V dans sa chambre, sous le regard surpris de ses amis.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

-Je ne sais pas Marie, je vais essayer de savoir pendant la ronde du soir et je te dirai quoi.

-D'acc. A demain du coup.

-Ouais à demain.

Après une nuit agitée. Axelle se leva et en voyant le désastre, se mit à ranger ses appartements de préfète (il était temps) puis, pour tuer le temps, sortit son ordinateur et se mit à coder un programme. L'informatique était l'une de ses passions. Elle était d'ailleurs tellement concentrée qu'elle ne remarqua même pas la silhouette qui s'approchait d'elle.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Oh bordel tu m'as fait peur. Fit Axelle après avoir sursauté. C'est une matrice en C++.

\- ? Anne haussa les sourcils. Visiblement c'était du chinois pour elle.

-Laisse tomber. C'est un programme informatique.

-Ah d'accord. Je sais pas comment tu comprends ça.

-C'est comme tout le reste, ça s'apprend, sourit Axelle en refermant son ordinateur.

Un silence gênant s'installa avant qu'Axelle ne finisse par reprendre la conversation.

-Alors, tu voulais me demander un truc en particulier.

-Euh, ben en fait là comme ça je ne sais plus. C'est bête.

-Ah, tant pis, on fait quoi alors ?

-Euh, ben en fait je voulais te demander…

-Oui ?

-Tu crois que tu pourrais… me montrer comment tu joues de la basse ?

-T'étais pas plus guitare toi ?

-Si, mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'essayer autre chose.

Sur ces mots, Axelle prit sa basse, lui montra comment l'accorder, note la gamme sur une feuille avec quelques exercices de rythme.

-J'y arrive pas. Dit Anne en faisant une moue triste.

-Tu viens à peine de commencer. Mais d'abord mieux ta main sur le manche, ton pouce doit être plus bas et tes doigts plus écartés.

-Montre-moi, je comprends rien.

Axelle souffla et se prépara mentalement à la douleur qu'elle allait ressentir avant de prendre la main de son amie pour la placer correctement.

-Voilà, comme ça ça devrait être mieux.

Et effectivement, elle eut plus facile. Elles passèrent la journée comme ça, à discuter. Elles sortirent pour profiter de l'air frais de cette fin d'après-midi. Tout était tranquille, la journée c'était bien passée.

Puis des élèves se mirent à fuir en courant, et les deux filles se retournèrent avant de dégainer leur baguettes, prises de paniques.

« oh non, pas encore ! »

Voilà j'espère que pour le moment c'est intéressant, je vais essayer de poster régulièrement et de m'adapter aux critiques :)


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour/bonsoir, voilà la suite, je vais essayer de poster toute les semaines, j'espère que vous prenez autant de plaisir à lire que moi à écrire, alors oui pour le moment c'est peut-être un peu flou, c'est pour pouvoir développer un peu au long de l'histoire, maintenir un peu de surprise.  
Voilà sans plus de cérémonie, le chapitre 2 :)

Le bruit.  
La panique.  
Tous les élèves fuient vers le château, sauf nos deux protagonistes qui se retrouvèrent entre 5 sorciers. Pas le temps de réfléchir, elles se mettent dos à dos et préparent leurs baguettes. Ne pas attaquer en premier. Attendre que l'adversaire se mette en position de faiblesse en baissant sa garde. Ne pas craquer.  
Quelques secondes passent ainsi avant que les mages noirs ne se déchaînent. Les deux filles se contentent de repousser les sorts jusqu'à ce que les ennemis perdent patience, se fatiguent et commencent à laisser des ouvertures.  
« Ça y est ! »  
Pas besoin de parler, elles passent à l'attaque simultanément. Une fois les ennemis repoussés, elles remarquent que leurs amis ont agis comme elles, permettant aux élèves qui n'étaient pas à Pré-Au-Lard de rentrer dans le château. Ils continuèrent de lutter jusqu'à l'arrivée des professeurs. Axelle eut juste le temps de se sentir soulagée d'avoir évité le pire quand elle entendit un cri de détresse derrière elle.

Sur le moment, Axelle ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que signifiait le hurlement paniqué de son amie, puis son cerveau se mit à tourner à plein régime quand elle réalisa. Elle se retourna et vit qu'un mangemort tenait la sœur d'Anne, baguette sur son cou. Elle vit que les professeurs entouraient le sorcier, sans savoir quoi faire. Alors elle s'approcha discrètement, mais celui-ci la repéra au dernier moment.  
-Un pas de plus et elle est morte ! Baisse ta baguette !  
-Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?  
-Toi, il paraît que c'est toi le « chef », dis-moi où vous l'avez caché.  
-De quoi parlez-vous. Axelle feignait de ne pas comprendre, espérant que la confusion lui ouvrirait une brèche.  
-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! Dépêche-toi !  
-Ne lui dites pas.  
Le professeur Delacour releva sa baguette. Le sorcier resserra sa prise et ouvrit la bouche pour jeter un sort.  
-Baisser votre baguette professeur ! Tout le monde lève les mains, laissez-moi gérer ça.  
Elle revient à l'ennemi.  
-Jeter tous vos baguettes où vous allez le regretter.  
-Bien, écoutez-le.  
Et elle ressentit un fort picotement dans son dos, ce qui la fit se retourner pour voir que Anne la regardait comme si elle avait perdu la tête, mais elle lui adressa un regard qui se voulait rassurant, ils avaient déjà dû gérer des situations bien plus difficiles.  
-Marie, montre-lui.  
L'intéressée regarda son amie d'un air complètement perdu avant de se reprendre et de s'approcher du sorcier. Celui-ci, excité à l'idée de la récompense qu'il recevrait, baissa sa garde pendant une toute petite seconde.  
« C'est le moment ! »  
Et elle bouscula le sorcier, ce qui le fit lâcher la jeune fille. Mais dès qu'il comprit le manège, il leva sa baguette, furieux, et une seconde après, Axelle se retrouvait avec son épaule gauche brûlée au deuxième degré. Ses amis neutralisèrent facilement le mage pendant qu'elle s'assurait que Eve allait bien. Les aurors arrivèrent peu de temps après pour arrêter les sorciers mais ceux-ci avaient profité de la confusion pour s'enfuir. Une fois l'agitation passée, elle prit conscience du magma carbonisés qu'elle avait à la place de l'épaule et tomba à genoux, luttant pour ne pas s'évanouir.  
Le professeur Granger Rappliqua pour la soigner pendant que Louis l'aidait à marcher jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

« -Une fois de plus, vous avez essayé de jouer les héros. Vous êtes vraiment incorrigible miss Linder.  
-Elle me rappelle quelqu'un. Fit le professeur Delacour en regardant sa collègue avec un sourire rêveur.  
-Je ne vois de quoi tu parles. Répondit Hermione en rougissant.  
-Vous savez professeur, votre passé de jeune héroïne n'est pas plus un secret que votre attirance pour le professeur Delacour.  
La concernée sursauta en entendant ces paroles dans sa tête et se retourna pour voir un sourire malicieux sur le visage de son élève.  
-Bon, je repasserai voir ce soir comment votre blessure aura évolué.  
Et les professeurs sortirent en même temps que ses amis rentrèrent.  
-Salut les gars, comment ça va ?  
-Ça va. Alliénor a pris un sort léger mais sinon on s'en est tous tirés. Dit Jess. Visiblement c'est pas ton cas.  
-Quoi ça ? Trois fois rien voyons. Vous savez qu'on a déjà connu pire.  
-Ben oui, on a tous déjà connu Marie en colère. Lâcha Alliénor.  
-Hey ! Fit la concernée avec un air faussement outré.  
Et ils se mirent tous à rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter.  
-Au fait, fit Jessica. Quelqu'un ici voudrait te dire quelque chose je crois.  
Et elle se retourna pour faire signe à la jeune fille qui pensait avoir passé inaperçu.  
-Salut Eve. Ça va ? Dit Axelle en se relevant.  
-Oui, grâce à toi. Enfin à vous tous je veux dire mais…  
-Oui ?  
-C'est ma faute si vous avez dû risquer vos vies. Je… Merci.  
Et elle voulut partir avant qu'Axelle ne se redresse pour la rattraper.  
-Ne t'en fais pas, ça aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui. Puis c'est pas la première fois, tu peux demander à ta sœur. Tout ce qui compte c'est qu'on s'en soit tous sortis.  
Le visage des autres s'assombrit un instant à ces mots avant de se reprendre et de se plonger dans les souvenirs de quelques batailles précédentes. Eve sourit et s'en alla en remerciant encore tout le groupe. Ceux-ci continuèrent de parler de tout et de rien avant de se rendre à la grande salle, exception faite d'Axelle qui était obligée de rester à l'infirmerie le temps que son bras reprenne une allure normale.

Au bout de 15 minutes, elle commença quand même à s'ennuyer ferme et décida de partir discrètement. Une fois dans le couloir, elle se dirigeait tranquillement vers la grande salle quand elle entendit « élève blessé circulant dans les dortoirs ! » dit sur un ton mi-autoritaire/mi-amusé.  
-Oh non, un préfet m'a repéré. Ça y est je vais avoir droit à une retenue ? Plaisanta Axelle.  
-Et en plus tu conteste mon autorité, on accepte vraiment n'importe quelle racaille ici.  
-Oh ces Poufsouffle, vous leur donnez un peu d'importance et ils ne se sentent plus. Désolée Anne, mais on s'ennuie comme des rats morts à l'infirmerie.  
-Ben je vais te tenir compagnie, comme ça plus d'excuse. Allez zou.

Et elles marchèrent côte à côte jusque là sans émettre le moindre son. Non pas qu'Axelle n'aimait pas parler ou n'avait rien à dire mais elle savait que son amie appréciait un peu de calme et de silence de temps en temps.  
Une fois arrivée, Axelle reprit sa place et Anne tira une chaise pour s'asseoir à près d'elle. Et elle continuèrent à s'observer sans un mot pendant quelques minutes avant que le silence ne soit rompu.  
-Au fait, merci pour ma petite sœur, je savais pas quoi faire.  
-Ne me remercie pas, on aurait tous fait pareil.  
-Peut-être, mais tout le monde était figé. Personne n'osait rien faire, et puis toi tu es arrivée et t'as trouvé un plan comme ça.  
Anne avait dit cette phrase en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Elles s'étaient tellement évité qu'Axelle avait presque oublié la profondeur du regard de son amie et se noya un court instant dans cet océan de bleu.  
-On est Serdaigle ou on ne l'est pas. Fût la seule réponse qu'elle trouva. Elle était surprise par le sérieux si soudain de son amie.  
-Arrête un peu de plaisanter. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu fonces tête baissée en prenant des risques comme ça ?  
-Je sais pas. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de protéger mes proches. Je ne supportes pas l'idée de rester sans rien faire à les voir se faire blesser ou pire…  
Et elle se plongea une fois de plus dans des souvenirs plus que douloureux.  
-Je sais. Répondit son amie en la tirant de sa torpeur. Mais justement, imagine ce que ça fait de te voir te retrouver dans cette pièce en permanence. Quand on a vu le sorcier lever sa baguette, on a tous eu peur pour toi.  
-Désolée.  
Axelle n'en revenait pas, elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer qu'on puisse s'inquiéter autant pour elle. Bien sûr que ses amis l'appréciaient, mais elle n'avait jamais réfléchi au fait que mettre sa vie en danger pouvait effrayer quelqu'un.  
-Tu sais, reprit Anne, Je m'en veux un peu. Je ne t'ai jamais remercié pour toutes ces fois où tu as pris des risques parce que je suis incapable de me débrouiller en combat. Tu as même déjà été capturée à cause de ça, et je n'ose pas imaginer ce qui s'est passé pendant ce temps-là.  
Elle commençait à pleurer et baissa la tête. Alors Axelle pris ses mains dans les siennes et prit un ton le plus rassurant possible.  
-Hey, arrête, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Regarde-moi. Si c'était à refaire, je n'agirais pas différemment.  
Et en disant ça, Axelle fit un sourire le plus sincère possible.  
-Vraiment ?  
Son amie paraissait plus que surprise.  
-Absolument !  
Voir son amie dans cet état avait bouleversé Axelle, qui fût soulagée de la voir sourire à nouveau.  
-Promets-moi que tu ne fonceras plus tête baissée comme ça.  
Alors Axelle se releva et la la main droite, avec la main gauche posée sur le cœur et dit sur un ton des plus sérieux.  
-Je le jure solennellement sur mes peluches et ma collection de livre « la guerre des clans ».  
Et elles éclatèrent de rire devant cette scène théâtrale, sachant très bien que de toute façon la promesse serait rompue à la première occasion.  
-Bon, j'aurai essayé.  
-Tout le monde aura essayé tu sais ? Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi toi tu t'acharnes.  
-Je sais pas. Parce que tu es quelqu'un de bien, qui mérite une vie longue et paisible et pas une fin brutale et atroce sur le champ de bataille.  
-Peut-être. Mais de savoir qu'on lutte pour la bonne cause, et que je suis soutenue par vous tous, me rappelle que je ne peux pas rester tranquillement les bras croisés.  
Elles continuèrent de parler. De tout, de rien. Elles disaient tout ce qui leur passait par la tête.  
Plus tard dans la soirée, le professeur Granger entra et demanda à lui parler seule à seule. Les deux filles se séparèrent donc, à regret, non sans s'être promis de se retrouver pour la ronde du couvre-feu.  
Le professeur regarda d'abord la blessure. Puis elle reste assise, visiblement mal-à-l'aise. Axelle sourit en voyant sa très sévère prof de métamorphose se comporter comme une adolescente et décida d'engager la conversation.  
-Vous vouliez me demander quelque chose ?  
-Euh, oui… enfin… non… enfin… peut-être oh et puis zut ! Laissez tomber.  
-Qu'y a-t-il professeur, vous avez vraiment l'air préoccupée.  
Cette phrase fît rougir Hermione qui baissa la tête et se mit à s'agiter, mal-à-l'aise.  
Est ce que vous y connaissez en vélane ?  
La question surprit à peine l'élève qui avait justement passé une bonne partie de son temps à se renseigner depuis la rentrée.  
-Et bien, oui, un peu. Pourquoi ?  
-Est ce que vous savez comment marche leur charme.  
-Et bien...(Axelle réfléchissait pour se remémorer au mieux les textes) On a longtemps pensé qu'elles attiraient uniquement les hommes. À l'exception de certains qui semblaient immunisés. Mais des recherches un peu plus récentes ont montrés qu'en fait le charme n'était pas en fonction du sexe des personnes mais en fonction de son attirances, de ces affinités.  
-Je ne suis pas sûre de vous suivre ?  
Voir la jeune prof avec son regard perplexe amusa un peu Axelle.  
-Et bien, les hommes qui ne sont pas attirés par une vélane sont en général gays, et dans le même ordre d'idée on a constaté que certaines femmes étaient attirées par une vélane de la même manière qu'un homme.  
-Vraiment ?  
L'intonation de la voix était à mi-chemin entre l'incrédulité et l'espoir. Axelle cru deviner d'où venait cet intérêt soudain pour ce type de créature magique en particulier.  
-Oui. Les vieux textes qui ne parlent que d'attirance du sexe opposés datent d'une époque ou l'homosexualité n'était pas abordée et donc pas envisagée non plus.  
-Et du côté des vélanes. Est ce qu'on sait quelque chose sur leurs « affinités » comme vous dites ?  
-C'est moins décrit mais on peut penser que le principe est le même et que les vélanes ne sont pas forcément attirées par le sexe opposé. Je pense que les « lois » de l'amour sont les même que pour nous pauvres humains.  
-Je vois…  
Axelle laissa le temps à l'information de passer et attendit que madame Granger comprenne bien ce que cela impliquait.  
-Je pense que vous devriez tenter votre chance.  
Cette phrase tira brutalement la jeune femme de ces réflexions, ou plutôt de ses rêveries.  
-Pardon ?  
-Je crois que vous devriez tenter votre chance avec le professeur Delacour.  
-Mais vous êtes folle ? Qu'est ce qui vous laisse penser que ça m'intéresserait ? Enfin voyons un peu de bon sens… Et puis elle trop bien pour s'intéresser à quelqu'un comme moi.  
La dernière phrase avait été murmurée avec un soupir de profonde déception. Axelle fût émue de voir son professeur, qui était aussi un peu sa confidente (il faut dire que ses mésaventures avec ses amis les avaient rapprochés de certains de leurs professeurs) tiraillée entre espoir et peur d'être déçue. Alors elle se résolut à l'aider. Après tout le professeur Delacour était directrice de Serdaigle. Il serait facile de trouver un prétexte pour aller dans son bureau et détourner la conversation. Oui, elle devait bien ça à Hermione. Celle-ci finit par se lever pour repartir.  
-Au fait, pas un mot de cette conversation aux autres professeurs.  
-Ne vous en faites pas, Je serai muette comme une tombe.  
Elle assortit cette déclaration d'un clin d'œil et d'un sourire en coin qui amusa sa jeune professeure. Quand l'heure arriva. Axelle se leva et se dirigea vers la grande salle, point de départ de la ronde. Elle y retrouva Anne et elles firent leur tour du château, profitant du calme de cette fin de soirée. Une fois le tour fait, Axelle raccompagna son amie à la chambre de préfets de Poufsouffle.  
-Tu es sûre que tu veux te déplacer seule dans cet état ?  
Elle semblait vraiment inquiète.  
-Ne t'en fais pas, on est à l'intérieur du château, et puis les fantômes font des rondes et donneront l'alerte si il le faut.  
-D'accord, mais ne traîne pas en chemin.  
-Sinon quoi ? Ne put s'empêcher de dire Axelle pour provoquer un peu son amie.  
-Tu verras. Répondit celle-ci, malicieusement.  
-Oh ces blondes, aucune répartie.  
-Attention miss Linder, encore une remarque comme ça et ça va chauffer.  
Elles eurent toutes les deux du mal à ne pas rire.  
-Bien madame, je m'en vais. À demain.  
-Oui à demain.  
Et Axelle se rendit dans sa chambre pour sombrer directement dans le monde des rêves.  
Et à cause de sa douleur à l'épaule, elle n'avait même pas remarqué que sa blessure ne s'était presque pas manifestée.

voilà j'espère que ça vous intéresse, une petite review pour encourager ? Je suis ouverte aux critiques :)


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour, alors voilà la suite (youhou les lecteurs ? Y a personne ? Bon tant pis), bonne lecture (une petite review ?)

Une semaine de cours passa, et l'incident fût vite oublié. D'ailleurs sa blessure n'empêcha pas Axelle de faire gagner son équipe de quidditch au match de samedi contre les Serpentard. Elle faillit quand même retourner à l'infirmerie quand la beuglante envoyée par Julie explosa dans sa main. Axelle s'en voulait de savoir que la jeune Gryffondor était aussi triste, mais malheureusement ses sentiments pour elle n'étaient plus les mêmes et elle avait voulu être honnête avec elle. Cependant, pour une raison qui lui échappait, Anne l'évitait également depuis. Elle avait en effet fait tout son possible le dimanche et le lundi pour éviter de se croiser Axelle et se mettait toujours avec Jessica en cours. Mais Axelle se dit qu'elle réglerait la question plus tard, après tout elle avait un couple de professeurs sur le feu.

Axelle eut l'impression que le cours de sortilège de mardi ne finirait jamais, même si elle se réjouissait de la mine radieuse du professeur Ginny Weasley, dont le sourire s'était agrandit quand Luna Lovegood passa dans le couloir. Axelle lui fît d'ailleurs un clin d'œil en quittant la classe.

Le cours de DCFM semblait lui aussi s'étirer au maximum, à se demander si quelqu'un ne s'amusait pas à reculer le temps d'une heure ou deux. Qui plus est, résister au pouvoir de Vélane du professeur était une véritable épreuve. En plus d'être belle, Fleur Delacour semblait plus qu'intelligente, Axelle comprenait pourquoi madame Granger semblait sous le charme.

Quand le cours pris fin, Axelle se dirigea vers le bureau.

-Professeur Delacour, je voudrais vous parler.

La jeune femme sembla toute paniquée et emmena Axelle dans ses appartements de professeur pour pouvoir discuter à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Une fois la porte verrouillée et insonorisée, elle se retourna et dit :

-Qu'y a-t-il ? C'est encore à propos de la marque ? D'une vision ?

On pouvait lire la panique dans le regard de la jeune prof.

-Quoi ? Non ne vous en faites pas, c'est pour autre chose.

Elle pu voir la blonde se détendre et se rasseoir calmement. Axelle eut le temps de se dire qu'une élève ainsi isolée par son professeur… ça pourrait être mal vu par certains. Et ses pensées durent se perdre dans l'esprit du professeur car elles se mirent toutes les deux à rire un long moment avant de finalement reprendre un air sérieux.

-Ah, bien, excusez-moi, vous devez déjà être assez sur les nerfs comme ça. Alors, que se passe-t-il ?

-Ne vous en faites pas, je comprends. En fait, je voulais vous questionnez, si cela ne vous dérange pas, comment dire… voilà j'aimerais en savoir plus sur les vélanes.

-Vraiment, bien, cela ne me dérange absolument pas. Allez-y.

-Et bien, je me demandais comment s'expliquait l'attirance physique des humains pour les vélanes.

-Ah, et bien, vous connaissez la mythologie ? Les vélanes sont un peu comme un mélange entre les sirènes et les harpies.

-Je vois. Dites, c'est vrai que les vélanes ne tombent réellement amoureuses qu'une fois ?

Le professeur leva d'un coup les yeux, et on aurait dit, vu son regard, qu'elle avait l'impression qu'on avait découvert un de ses terribles secrets.

-Hum, et bien, en effet. Pourquoi cette question ?

-Je me demandais si le charme était bien conçu. Je veux dire… Si la personne dont la vélane est amoureuse est donc elle aussi attirée par la vélane. Pas attirée comme le sont les autres, j'entends par là de l'amour.

-normalement oui, mais il peut toujours y avoir des exception.

Le ton de sa voix et son regard baissé d'un coup fit réaliser à Axelle à quel point Fleur devait être déchirée par ses sentiments. Elle comprenait parfaitement cette sensation et se sentit d'un coup très proche de son professeur. Axelle réalisait très bien ce que cette phrase signifiait. D'un coté on essaye de se persuader que c'est vrai, qu'il n'y a rien à faire, mais en même temps, il y a toujours un doute, et une petite lueur d'espoir. Ce tiraillement constant, cette sensation d'évoluer dans un brouillard complet, ce vide doublé de cette incertitude. Cette souffrance lui était plus que familière et elle regrettait que mlle Delacour ne la connaisse aussi. Axelle ne remarqua même pas qu'elle parlait à voix haute.

-C'est dur, quand on est pas comme les autres, de savoir ce que quelqu'un pense réellement de nous.

Le regard interrogateur de la vélane lui fit réaliser qu'elle avait parlé à voix haute. Mais loin de la réprimander ou de la contredire, la jeune blonde acquiesça, avant de répondre :

-vous semblez en connaître un rayon, miss Linder.

-Oh vous savez, niveau particularités, je suis vernie.

-En effet…

-C'est une femme.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Je le sais professeur, c'est évident. Cette tendresse quand vous la regardez, la jalousie quand elle parle à quelqu'un d'autre, le sourire rêveur quand vous voyez Ginny Weasley et Luna Lovegood. Ça crève les yeux, vous savez ?

La femme faillit répliquer mais se rendit vite compte que c'était inutile. Ce fardeau était devenu trop lourd, il lui fallait se confier à quelqu'un. Elle n'osa rien dire, pensant que son élève avait bien assez de problèmes, mais le regard compréhensif de son élève lui fit rendre les armes.

-Je n'y crois toujours pas, on m'a toujours dit que ça n'arrivait jamais aux vélanes. Et que va en dire ma famille. Que va-t-elle en penser ?

-Ce genre de choses arrive, vous savez ? Peu importe votre famille. Vous savez que c'est elle, et surtout, que ce sera toujours elle. Le lien est là. Et je pense que vous sous-estimez grandement l'ouverture d'esprit de miss Granger.

-Vous avez raison, au diable les autres… Mais, et si le charme ne marchait pas, et si elle me repoussait … et puis je ne suis pas prête.

Tant de timidité surprit l'étudiante qui se surprit à prendre sa directrice de maison dans ses bras.

-Ne vous en faites pas professeur. Ça va aller. Je suis sûre que ça se passera bien.

-Vraiment ?

-Mais oui.

-Merci. Avec tout ce que vous avez déjà, je n'en reviens pas de vous imposer mes problèmes à deux balles.

-Ne vous en faites pas pour ça professeur, j'aime aider les autres.

-Vous auriez du aller à…

-Poufsouffle, je sais. Oh mon dieu, je vais arriver en retard aux cours, excusez-moi professeur mais je dois filer.

-Bien, au revoir.

Et Axelle disparut pour foncer dans les couloirs.

Le reste de la semaine fût ponctué de clins d'oeil malicieux à miss Delacour et fut rythmé par les disputes avec Julie. Le problème était toujours le même. Julie était triste, elle voulait qu'Axelle revienne, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait fait de mal. Mais elle n'avait rien fait de mal. Axelle lui expliqua encore que le problème venait d'elle, que sa vie et surtout ses sentiments étaient complètement chaotiques. Qu'elle ne pouvait lui imposer ça plus longtemps. Julie était triste, mais elle comprenait, et finirait par aller mieux. C'est ce qu'elle méritait. Quand à Axelle, apparemment le destin avait décidé qu'elle n'avait pas encore assez pris. Anne continua de l'éviter, et quand elles se croisaient, la douleur était insupportable. Axelle avait l'impression de se faire poignarder sur l'entièreté du dos.

Au moins un point positif dans tout ça, les mangemorts semblaient se tenir à carreau. Mais évidemment, ça voulait sûrement dire qu'ils préparaient quelque chose de pire. Mais il sera temps de s'en préoccuper le moment venu.

L'année scolaire suivit son cours jusqu'aux vacances de noël. Axelle et sa bande avaient décidé d'un commun accord de ne plus rentrer chez eux pendant les vacances afin d'éviter de mettre leurs familles en danger. Cette décision fût très difficile à prendre mais ils savaient que c'était le mieux à faire pour tous. Ils se dirent qu'ils en profiteraient pour peaufiner leurs techniques de quidditch et s'entraîner aux sorts de combats avec les professeurs. Après le départ du train, ils se décidèrent à aller sur le terrain avec leurs balais pour se détendre un peu et profiter de l'air frais de ce début d'hiver.

Ils s'échauffaient quand quelqu'un d'inattendu arriva sur le terrain.

-Professeur Granger, il y a un problème ?

-Bonjour Mathieu. Non ne vous en faites pas, j'aimerais juste vous emprunter Axelle.

Les autres se tournèrent vers elle d'un air surpris. La seule à ne pas être surprise était Axelle. En effet le comportement de la brune ces dernières semaines ne lui avaient pas échappé. Tout comme l'air gêné qu'elle arborait à ce moment-là. Axelle leur fît signe de commencer à s'exercer et s'approcha de la jeune femme après avoir lancé le souaffle à son petit frère. Une fois que les autres eurent décollé et qu'elles furent loin des oreilles indiscrètes, miss Granger s'exprima enfin.

-Puis-je savoir ce que vous avez encore manigancé ?

-De quoi parlez-vous ? Fît Axelle d'un air innocent.

-Vous savez très bien de quoi je parle. Et je sais très bien que c'est vous, c'est toujours vous…

-Bon, je vois peut-être. Quel est le problème ?

-Ce n'est pas vraiment un problème mais…

Axelle comprit que sa jeune prof était mal à l'aise et soupira avant de dire.

-C'est le professeur Delacour, n'est ce pas ?

-Je savais que c'était vous ! Qu'est ce que vous lui avez dit ?

-Rien. On a juste parlé… de choses et d'autres. Mais ne vous en faites pas, je ne lui ai pas dit, enfin pas vraiment.

-Bien. Peut importe. En tout cas, quoi que vous ayez fait, ça a sacrément bien marché. Trop bien même…

Axelle commença à cerner le vrai problème.

-Vous n'êtes pas prête ?

Pas besoin de mots. Le regard était plus qu'éloquent. Evidemment, Axelle aurait du y penser avant de parler à miss Delacour. C'était mignon de la voir faire des avances discrètes à Hermione mais elle n'avait pas envisagé une seconde que celle-ci aurait pu mal réagir. La honte transparaissait maintenant dans l'attitude de miss Granger.

-A moins que… non, ne me dites pas que ce n'est pas ce que vous vouliez.

-Non ! Cria la jeune femme, ce qui surprit son élève. Désolée, disons que c'était inattendu, et inespéré…

-Donc vous voulez…

-Oui, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire. Comment le prendront les autres ? Les élèves ?…

-Puis-je vous donner un conseil personnel ?

-Allez-y.

-On s'en fiche de ce que les autres en diront, professeur ! Ce qui compte c'est vous. Cette chance n'arrivera qu'une fois dans votre vie… Et dans la sienne.

Le professeur parut ne pas comprendre tout de suite.

-Vous voulez dire que… Vous pensez qu'elle a le lien… Et que…

-Oui, c'est vous. Et ce sera toujours vous pour elle. Je pense, et elle aussi, que c'est bien le lien. Ce qui voudrait dire…

Elles le savaient toutes les deux. Le lien signifiait que la femme était le véritable amour de vélane. Que le destin voulait qu'elles se mettent ensemble. Et le lien ne s'établit qu'une fois dans la vie d'une vélane. Axelle laissa le temps à Hermione de réaliser l'ampleur de la nouvelle. Celle-ci semblait émerveillée, un peu effrayée mais surtout pleine d'espoir et d'inquiétude en même temps. Et c'était compréhensible. Elle avait du mal à imaginer que ce dont elle rêvait était maintenant possible. Mais elle avait aussi peur de se tromper, que ce ne soit pas le cas. Mais ça se voyait que la jeune femme en avait vraiment envie. Même si c'était également difficile d'admettre la nature de ses sentiments.

-Comment avez-vous fait ?

Axelle sortit de ses réflexion à cette question.

-Comment j'ai fait quoi ?

-Pour accepter ça. Pour… assumer devant les autres.

Axelle sourit à cette question et se remémora cette époque où elle était perdue. Elle se souvenait très bien de ce qui l'avait aidé et l'expliqua donc à son professeur. Elle lui expliqua même comme elle était perdue au début, comme c'était difficile de comprendre les sentiments qu'elle avait, étant donné que ses parents ne lui avaient jamais dit que c'était possible. Puis une fois qu'elle avait compris qu'elle était comme ça, qu'on ne pouvait rien y faire et que ce n'était ni un défaut, ni une tare, ni quelque chose de mal, elle avait finalement accepté ce fait. Pour la suite, c'est l'envie de se retrouver enfin avec celle qu'elle aimait et le fait qu'elle en avait marre de vivre avec l'incertitude des sentiments de celle-ci et de la réaction des autres, qui lui avait donné le courage de faire son coming out. Miss Granger fut émue par le discours d'Axelle, se rappelant comme celle-ci avait l'air mal à l'époque, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se dévoile au grand jour. Elle se dit que si sa jeune élève avait réussi à franchir le pas, elle devrait pouvoir le faire aussi. Elle se rendit également compte de la maturité de son élève et se dit qu'elle et ses amis avaient été forcés de grandir et acquérir cette maturité bien trop tôt. Comme elle et ses amis à l'époque de la bataille. Axelle se demandait ce qui pouvait faire autant cogiter sa professeur, qui en ce moment pensait qu'ils n'en auraient jamais finis avec les mangemorts. Cette dernière soupira de lassitude avant de remercier son élève.

-Ne vous en faites pas professeur. Après tout ce que vous avez traversé, vous le méritez.

-Vous avez raison. Peu importe la réaction des autres.

Elle semblait déterminée.

-Je pense que c'est le bon moment en plus. Après tout il y a peu de monde au château. Vous serez donc plus tranquilles.

Le professeur la remercia encore et lui demanda où elle en était avec ses… problèmes. Axelle lui fit comprendre que ça avait déjà été mieux, mais qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter. Elles se quittèrent sur ces mots et Axelle alla rejoindre les autres pour leur petit match. Ils firent leurs équipe et commencèrent.

Tout ce passait bien, quand la météo commença à se rafraîchir d'un coup. Ils pensèrent juste que c'était un vent du nord et continuèrent. L'équipe d'Axelle affrontait celle de Jessica et la première menait largement, mais Anne risquait bien de renverser la situation. Elle avait en effet repéré le vif d'or avant Mathieu et fonçait dessus. Elle piquait en l'air pour l'attraper quand des silhouettes sombres firent leur apparition. Leur sang se glaça quand ils reconnurent les créatures.

-Non Anne revient ! Les détraqueurs !

Mais la remarque de Marie ne fut pas entendue. Mathieu essaya de la rattraper pour l'avertir mais les créatures se rapprochant de lui l'en dissuadèrent. Elle ne remarqua leur présence que quand l'un d'eux l'attaque. Elle tomba de son balai et fila en piqué vers le sol, suivie par les créatures. Pendant que les autres sortaient leurs baguettes et faisaient un bouclier de patronus, Axelle fonçait pour essayer de rattraper Anne dans sa chute. Mais celle-ci tombait tellement vite qu'Axelle put juste foncer sous elle et amortir sa chute. Elles rebondirent douloureusement sur le sol quelques fois avant de finir en une magnifique roulade. La douleur était presque insoutenable pour Axelle, d'autant plus qu'Anne était maintenant avachie sur elle. Elle la reposa sur le coté et lança son patronus avec les autres. Ils maintinrent leur bouclier jusqu'à l'arrivée des professeurs et surtout de la directrice qui chassa les détraqueurs, furieuse.

-Tout va bien miss Linder ?

-A part quelques égratignures ça devrait aller.

-Et votre amie ?

-Je viens bien.

Celle-ci s'était relevée entre temps.

-Ah, bien. Je suppose que c'est encore vous qui avez joué les héros.

-En effet.

Axelle vit le sourire bienveillant de la directrice. Une fois redescendus, les autres expliquèrent ce qui s'était passé et la directrice les félicita chaudement pour leur maîtrise de la situation. Une fois l'agitation calmée, ils rangèrent leurs balais et rentrèrent manger. Axelle eut quand même le temps d'entendre sa directrice lui dire :

-Vous devriez lui en parler miss Linder.

Mais elle s'y refusait.

Jamais Anne ne devait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir-là, jamais elle ne devait savoir quelle malédiction plane sur Axelle. Elle ne supporterais pas de lui infliger un tel fardeau.

Personne ne méritait ça...


	4. Chapter 4

Voilà, désolée du retard pour ceux qui attendent ça avec impatience (non je plaisante ^^)

donc, la suite, j'ai essayé d'introduire un peu du passé du personnage principal, mais je ne veux pas en dévoiler trop, alors voilà, reviewez si vous voulez, j'accepte toute critiques :)

Deuxième jour de vacances.

La tempête de neige empêcha Axelle et ses amis de jouer au quidditch. Ils décidèrent de s'occuper en jouant aux jeux de sociétés. Ils se retrouvèrent dans la grande salle avec des plateaux de dame, échec, backgammon, des jeux de cartes, un loup-garou de tiercelieu.

Ils commencèrent par ce jeu-là. Axelle mourut au premier tour et se perdit dans ses souvenirs en attendant la fin de la partie.

Elle repensa d'abord à son entrée en première année, elle marchait avec sa sœur jumelle Cassandre, qui ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment. Autant Axelle avait les cheveux bruns courts et était tout le temps en pantalon baskets, autant Cassandre était devenue Blonde, avait les cheveux longs était très féminine. Même si leurs physiques et leurs caractères étaient très différents, elles s'entendaient très bien et restaient souvent ensembles. Elles étaient très complices mais l'une avait été envoyée à Poufsouffle et l'autre à Serdaigle, tout simplement parce que leurs caractères correspondaient aux deux maisons, le choixpeau avait donc décidé d'en mettre une dans une des deux maisons et la deuxième dan l'autre.

Elles passaient un max de temps ensemble et avec leurs amis et avaient été prises en deuxième dans leur équipe de quidditch comme poursuiveuses.

Axelle repensait à tous ces matchs, à tous ces moments passés ensembles le sourire aux lèvres, puis repensa à leur troisième année. Les révélations, le danger, la souffrance. L'impression d'être à jamais incomplète.

-Hey Axelle, tu veux plus jouer ?

Axelle fût violemment tirée de ses souvenirs, et se rendit compte qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Les autres se demandèrent ce qu'il se passait, puis comprirent et affichèrent tous une mine attristée.

-Désolée, je pensais à…

-On sait, ne t'en fait pas.

Et ils se firent un câlin collectif. Ils étaient tous emplis de mélancolie quand ils repensaient à elle. Pourquoi cette prophétie s'était-elle abattue sur eux ?

Ce fût Marie qui rompit le silence.

-Allez courage, on va y arriver. Et puis tu sais ce que la prophétie disait aussi.

Axelle eut comme à chaque fois ce regard à la fois plein d'espoir et de peur.

-Oui, si on réussit, ils nous accorderons quelque chose d'exceptionnel.

-Et tu sais ce que c'est.

-Ils la ramèneront, et on pourra offrir un monde en paix à tout le monde.

Cette pensée était ce qui les aidait à tenir depuis toutes ces années. Axelle se servait de ça pour ne pas sombrer dans la haine et la dépression. Elle s'était jurée que personne ne serait mort en vain. Qu'ils auraient tous enfin le droit d'être heureux. C'est ce qui l'empêchait de sombrer quand elle repensait à ce triste soir, en fin de troisième année. Ils avaient réussis à repousser les ennemis, mais tout ne s'était pas passé comme prévu. L'arrivée de trolls avait obligés le groupe à se disperser et cela les affaiblît beaucoup, mais ils avaient toujours le dessus. Puis tout à basculé…

La prophétie était arrivée à leurs oreilles, en tout cas en partie, et pour la contrer ils avaient décidés de décimer les jeunes sorciers. Mais la partie dont ils n'avaient pas connaissance leur avait joué un mauvais tour.

-Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. La cousine d'Axelle l'interpella en voyant que celle-ci allait pleurer.

-J'aurais dû l'en empêcher, agir.

-Tu sais très bien qu'elle s'est sacrifiée pour la bonne cause. Cette fois c'était Mathieu qui s'était manifesté. La seule chose qui reste à faire est de faire en sorte qu'elle ne l'ait pas fait pour rien, et on y arrivera, tous ensembles.

Les autres approuvèrent et cela réchauffa le cœur d'Axelle. Ils reprirent une partie où elle fit le maître du jeu, histoire de ne pas se faire tuer pour une fois. Et cette partie tout à fait classique détendit l'atmosphère. En effet, cupidon créa un couple insolite, les « fantomes » semèrent la pagaille et tout le monde se mit à dire n'importe quoi. Après 2 heures ils se mirent au UNO, mais Axelle préféra faire une partie d'échecs avec Brandon, un ami qu'ils s'étaient fait à la rentrée. Et comme d'habitude elle se fit battre à chaque fois, même si elle arrivait souvent à déstabiliser son adversaire à plusieurs reprises avec ses cavaliers. Elle adorait ces pièces, imprévisibles, impossibles à bloquer.

Comme la neige continuait de tomber, ils poussèrent les tables et firent des duels. Axelle fut surprise de voir à quel point son petit frère avait progressé depuis la dernière fois. Il semblait aussi mature. Elle était à la fois fière de lui et triste de constater cela. Elle aurait en effet préféré que son frère soit épargné mais le destin en avait voulu autrement. Elle aurait voulu qu'il soit juste un jeune sorcier insouciant. C'est ce qu'ils auraient tous voulu. Mais ils allaient tout faire pour que ça soit possible.

Axelle fut perturbée par l'entrée en trombe du professeur Delacour qui se précipita sur eux baguette à la main.

-qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? On a été attaqué ?

Les élèves la regardèrent sans comprendre, puis se rendirent compte qu'elle avait pris leur entraînement pour un vrai combat et éclatèrent de rire. Ce fut au tour du professeur de les regarder, incrédule. Elle cru d'abord qu'ils se moquaient d'eux puis se mit à rire elle aussi avant de reprendre un air sévère.

-Ne me faites plus jamais ça ! J'ai cru qu'ils étaient revenus. Vous êtes vraiment des…

Mais sa phrase fut interrompue par l'arrivée du professeur Granger qui semblait elle aussi avoir cru à une attaque. Le professeur Delacour lui expliqua et la brune partit dans un sermon interminable. Mais ils ne lui en voulaient pas, ils comprenaient qu'elle ait peur pour eux. Ils s'excusèrent et tout le monde partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

Axelle s'arrêta de rire et vit que la brune regardait sa collègue sans oser lui parler, alors une idée germa dans son esprit.

-Professeur, puisque vous êtes là, vous joindriez-vous à nous pour un loup-garou de Tiercelieu ? Vous aussi professeur Delacour.

Les deux femmes hésitèrent, prétextant du travail. Cependant personne n'était dupe, elles n'avaient rien à faire car c'était les vacances et qui plus est l'école était presque vide. Les deux jeunes professeurs acceptèrent donc de se prêter au jeux et s'assirent pendant qu'Axelle expliquait les règles avant de commencer à raconter. Elle appela cupidon en priant pour que ce ne soit pas une d'elles et sourit en voyant Marie lever la tête. Notre cher maitre du jeu lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas lui laisser le choix des couples et Marie accepta, se retenant de rire. Axelle attendit aussi de reprendre son sérieux avant de lancer sa tirade, pendant la couleur tout le monde ouvrit un œil discret. Elle se déplaça vers l'une puis l'autre pour qu'elles ouvrent les yeux et dit :

-Cupidon a donc choisi nos deux amoureux, dont le but sera de survivre tout les deux au détriment des villageois et loup-garous. Si l'un d'eux est tué, l'autre mourra de chagrin, ne pouvant vivre sans son âme sœur (Axelle prenait un plaisir à en rajouter). Nos deux amoureux vont donc se reconnaître , se déclarer leur flamme et passer une folle nuit d'amour.

Le professeur Granger lançait un regard de plus en plus noir pendant que le professeur Delacour la remerciait du regard en se retenant de rire. Elles se regardèrent ensuite toutes les deux, gênées, ne sachant comment réagir.

Après cela, Axelle fit avancer les tours, et la partie défila. Les élèves furent tous amusés de constater à quel point les deux femmes prenaient leurs rôles au sérieux, se défendant l'une l'autre à chaque fois avec véhémence, et décidèrent donc de faire en sorte qu'elles gagnent. Et c'est ainsi qu'au bout de plusieurs tours, le dernier villageois fut exécuté et qu'Axelle déclara :

-Et c'est avec un grand plaisir que je constate et annonce que les grands vainqueurs de cette partie sont, suspense… Les deux amoureux de notre beau village de tiercelieu. Ils pourront donc profiter en paix de ce si beau village et s'aimer jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Les deux professeurs sourirent à ce « beau discours » et se regardèrent, hésitant une fois de plus. Les autres firent signe à Axelle qu'ils allaient au terrain de quidditch. Celle-ci voulut les suivre mais Hermione lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à la laisser seule avec Fleur. L'élève lui fît un clin d'œil et resta dans la grande salle avec elles, sans savoir ce qu'elle devait faire. Un lourd silence s'installa pendant lequel les deux jeunes femmes n'osaient plus se regarder, alors Axelle s'assit à côté du professeur Delacour et parla encore une fois dans sa tête.

« Elle n'attend que ça, allez-y professeur, ça marchera cette fois »

La blonde regarda son élève, surprise, et celle-ci lui fit un sourire encourageant. Voyant qu'elle ne se décidait toujours pas, elle la poussa discrètement du coude. La directrice de Serdaigle se rattrapa maladroitement à sa collègue, qui devint écarlate. La dernière pensée cohérente de Fleur fut de maudire son élève jusqu'à la septième génération avant de la jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie. Ensuite toute pensée de son esprit disparu quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle était dans les bras du professeur Granger. Elles se regardèrent et ne purent s'empêcher de sourire bêtement.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui arrivait que son visage se retrouvait à quelque centimètre de celui de Fleur. Elle se dit que c'était bien évidemment un coup de sa chère élève et elle se demanda comment elle pourrait la remercier, avant de se noyer dans cet océan de bleu juste devant elle. Elle resta immobile pendant quelques secondes, partagées entre son désir et la peur d'être rejetée. Finalement, après un signe discret d'Axelle, elle rassembla tout son courage de Gryffondor et franchit le peut de distance qui restait.

Fleur se sentit défaillir. Elle mit un moment à se rendre compte qu'elle ne rêvait pas, que c'était bien réel. Elle l'avait tant espéré. Elle répondit avec plus d'ardeur qu'elle n'aurait voulu et les deux jeunes femmes se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle.

Leur jeune élève les regarda, souriante et nostalgique à la fois. Elle était heureuse pour elle et en même temps elle aimerait vraiment pouvoir connaître un peu de ce qu'elles vivaient toutes les deux, mais la douleur sourde et lancinante le long de son dos était là pour lui rappeler que cela n'arriverait que dans ses rêves. Elle resta donc là à regarder ses professeurs, songeuses, essayant de se faire oublier pour ne pas les déranger.

Le professeur Granger vit Axelle qui ne savait pas où se mettre et repoussa donc délicatement, à regret, la jolie blonde afin de se tourner vers son élève. Elle s'excusa et dit à l'étudiante qu'elle souhaitait lui parler plus tard mais que pour le moment elle pouvait partir profiter du beau temps. Les deux professeurs lui firent un sourire compatissant auquel Axelle répondit en leur faisant signe que c'était sans importance pour l'instant. Celle-ci ne tenait en effet pas à ternir ce premier vrai moment de complicité entre les deux femmes et s'en alla prestement rejoindre les autres pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité, et pour oublier qu'elle aussi aimerait pouvoir vivre quelque chose comme ça.

La jeune Serdaigle avait prit le temps de se résigner une fois de plus et de ré-arborer son sourire habituel, pour ne pas inquiéter les autres. Elle arriva donc et enfourcha directement son balai pour éluder toute éventuelle question. Et pendant un court instant, elle sentit son esprit se vider. Elle se sentit pleine d'énergie et surtout complètement libre, elle adorait sentir le vent passer dans ses cheveux, sur sa peau. Pendant cet instant magique où elle se laissait emporter par son balai, elle oubliait tout, elle se pensait pas à Anne, elle oubliait la perte de Cassandre et ne pensait qu'à voler toujours plus vite et plus haut. Malheureusement il fallait bien redescendre sur terre (aussi paradoxal que ça puisse paraître), et comme d'habitude elle fut finalement assaillie par la réalité. Elle ne vivrait probablement jamais son idylle, elle ne rirait plus jamais du fait qu'elle et Cassandre avaient dit la même chose au même moment, et elle se rappelait qu'elles et ses amis pouvaient subir une attaque à tout moment.

Mais pour une fois elle ne se laissa pas envahir. Le souvenir de la scène qui s'était produite dans la grande salle l'empêcha de sombrer car elle ressentait le bonheur de ses deux professeurs et cela suffisait à la rendre elle aussi plus heureuse… au moins pour aujourd'hui.

Ils se lancèrent donc dans leurs habituels matchs interminables, afin d'évacuer la pression et se libérer les esprits. Ils réussirent même à oublier le bouclier magique qui avait été érigé au-dessus d'eux, au cas où. Tout l'après-midi fila ainsi et ils allèrent ranger les balais pour se diriger à la grande salle. Ils étaient trempés et un peu couverts de boue mais ils s'en fichaient, le quidditch les aidait à se sentir mieux. Axelle vit cependant son professeur lui faire un signe, elle se leva donc et la suivit dans son bureau.

Une fois arrivée, elle constata que le professeur Delacour était également présente. Elle commença donc à se douter de ce qu'elles allaient dire, mais elle attendit patiemment devant le bureau. La brune regardait son élève sans savoir où commencer. Sa partenaire lui prit donc la main et décida de se lancer pour elle.

-Miss Lynch, je… elle regarda Hermione… non, nous voulons vous remercier. Je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait mais… Ça a très bien fonctionné et nous en sommes comblées.

-Oh vous savez, ce n'était pas grand-chose, ça crevait les yeux que vous vouliez être ensemble. Et j'aurais trouvé ça regrettable que vous passiez à côté…

-Oh, désolée, je suppose que…

-Vous supposez bien professeur Delacour. Mais c'est sans importance, vous êtes heureuses, et j'en suis comblée pour vous. Ne vous en faites pas pour moi.

Et elle se dirigea vers la sortie sur ces mots. Mais Fleur l'interpella une dernière fois avant qu'Axelle ne referme la porte.

-Vous méritez ce bonheur vous aussi, miss Lynch, et j'espère de tout cœur que vous l'obtiendrez.

L'élève de Serdaigle eut le temps d'entendre Hermione approuver avant de fermer brusquement la porte et de foncer vers une classe vide où elle s'enferma à l'aide d'un sort. Elle ne tenait pas à être dérangée. Elle commença par détruire tout ce qui lui passait sous la main, elle frappa dans les meubles, retourna les tables, sortant toute sa rage, toute sa frustration et toute sa détresse, pour finalement s'écrouler, se sentant bien avec cette douleur qu'elle avait provoqué elle-même. Elle se recroquevilla finalement dans un coin et se laissa aller. Après avoir hurlé sa haine et sa peine, elle pleura à n'en plus finir, elle ne voulait plus de tout ça, elle ne voulait plus se réveiller le matin avec cette douleur lancinante, aussi bien physique que psychologique. Elle ne voulait plus s'endormir le soir avec ce vide que sa sœur avait laissé, revoyant en boucle la scène, entendant ses dernières paroles résonner à son esprit presque tous les soirs. Tout était sa faute, c'est elle qui aurait dû mourir ce jour-là ! Les autres ne le savaient pas, mais à chaque fois qu'elle riait, chaque fois qu'elle passait un bon moment, la partie d'elle qui était morte avec sa sœur lui rappelait qu'elle n'était pas là pour profiter de ce moment, et cette culpabilité la rongeait. Mais elle ferait avec, comme toujours. Elle se releva donc, reprit un peu contenance et sortit de la pièce.

Elle passa son chemin sans faire attention à la personne qui était près de la salle, et ne l'ayant pas insonorisée, cette personne avait pu entendre ce qu'il se passait, et vit peut-être même la jeune fille sortir avec son regard froid et vide, mais Axelle ne l'avait pas remarquée, trop préoccupée à s'appliquer à faire réapparaître son sourire pour les autres.

Elle rejoignit donc finalement les autres pour annoncer que cette journée l'avait épuisée. En effet elle avait vu Anne près des autres et n'avait vraiment pas envie de s'imposer sa présence. Elle sourit donc aux autres et fit un signe aux deux professeurs attablées qui se dévoraient littéralement du regard avant d'aller dans son dortoir, prendre une longue douche brûlante et s'affaler dans un coin, un livre à la main, afin de ne plus se perdre dans ses songes. Elle se dit que personne ne la dérangerait, en effet c'était censé être son dortoir personnel, la direction s'étant dit que ça pourrait aider, et surtout parce que pour les actes accomplis au cours des précédentes années, Axelle et ses amis avaient pour certains pu être préfets, même si ce rôle convenait normalement aux sixièmes année. Elle se laissa donc emporter par sa lecture quand quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.


End file.
